


I got my eyes on you (you're everything that I see)

by luceminate



Series: Staubrey Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, we love oblivious fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceminate/pseuds/luceminate
Summary: Staubrey Week 2019Day 4: Oblivious“Wow, it sure is a beautiful day today.” Stacie comments as she comes to perch on the edge of the sofa that Aubrey is on, her gaze not once leaving the blonde. Aubrey’s brow furrows as she looks out at the window, either at the comment or the fact that Stacie is up so early, but Stacie bites her lip because it’s just adorable.“But it’s cloudy.”Stacie couldn't help the face-palm.





	I got my eyes on you (you're everything that I see)

Stacie was getting frustrated. No matter how much she flirted with Aubrey, how many times she turned up the charm, how many lingering touches, kisses on the cheek, or cheesy pick up lines she gave, Aubrey just didn't seem to get it. 

 

Or, she did and just didn’t reciprocate Stacie’s feelings.

 

Or, she just thought Stacie was being Stacie.

 

She’d started off easy, not wanting to give too much away and scare the blonde away, but she also wanted to make it clear that she  _ was  _ flirting.

 

Some of her attempts could not have been any more obvious if she’d worn a sign that said “I’m flirting with you please date me.” But, Aubrey also could not have been more oblivious.

 

Needless to say, Stacie was  _ frustrated _ .

 

*

 

Stacie sidled up to Aubrey at the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen, pressing herself as close to the blonde as possible without actually touching. Aubrey turned to her with a quick smile before going back to reading the papers in front of her. Stacie noted it must be something for one of her postgrad classes.

 

“So, you come here often?” Stacie asked with a lascivious smirk, only to receive an eye roll from Aubrey.

 

“Stacie, I live here.”

 

*

 

“Hey.” Stacie paused, waiting to get the blonde’s attention. “Do you have a band-aid? Be-”

 

“Of course.” Aubrey cut Stacie off before she could finish her line, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pack of band-aids and handing them over to Stacie who was holding her head in her hands.

 

*

 

“So, did it hurt?”

 

“Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell from heaven?”

 

“Did you just call me Lucifer?”

 

*

 

“Do you like sleeping? Me too, we should do it together sometime.”

 

“Stacie, we have sleepovers all the time. In fact, I think Chloe is trying to  - Where are you going?”

 

*

 

Stacie walked into the room Aubrey and Chloe shared, noticing the redhead was missing and she smiled when she saw Aubrey sat on her bed, headphones on and a book in her lap. She knocked on the doorframe and Aubrey looked up, pulling her headphones off and setting her book to the side.

 

“Hey.” Aubrey greeted with a furrow in her brow, the corner of her mouth quirking slightly as she asks “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Did you know that the word of the day is ‘legs’?” Aubrey looked affronted for a second and before Stacie could continue with her line, the blonde was up and off the bed and strode over to the small desk on Chloe’s side of the room, picking up what looked like desk calendar and turning back to Stacie.

 

“No, it’s ‘cingulomania’, see?” and Aubrey held up the Word of the Day calendar for Stacie to see, the latter cursing Chloe and her weirdly cute quirks in her head before she huffed and walked out of the room, not even looking at the age that was being shown to her.

 

Aubrey watched her go, her expression falling as she holds up the calendar, her finger running over the page that read the word of the day from over a month ago that Chloe hadn’t changed once she’d read the definition.

 

_ "Cingulomania: the strong desire to hold someone in your arms." _

 

Aubrey cast one more glance to where Stacie had stood before turning back to her bed, foregoing her book and just lying down with a sigh.

 

*

 

Stacie’s lazily walking down the stairs of the Bella house, tiredly rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.  _ It should be illegal to be up this early on a Saturday,  _ Stacie thinks, but she couldn’t get back to sleep once she’d woken up and she had no idea why. She reaches the end of the stairs and heads into the living room, startling a little when she sees the object of her affections sitting prettily on one of the sofas, sipping out of a mug that is likely to contain the strongest coffee Stacie has had the misfortune of drinking.

 

Plan already in motion, she makes a beeline for the blonde, her own coffee needs be damned.

 

“Wow, it sure is a beautiful day today.” Stacie comments as she comes to perch on the edge of the sofa that Aubrey is on, her gaze not once leaving the blonde. Aubrey’s brow furrows as she looks out at the window, either at the comment or the fact that Stacie is up so early, but Stacie bites her lip because it’s just adorable. 

 

“But it’s cloudy.” She notes as she turns back towards Stacie, her eyes narrowed in a way that clearly says she thinks Stacie is mad. Stacie mentally facepalms because  _ of course  _ Aubrey wouldn’t get it. She didn’t the first a thousand times and Stacie doubt she’ll get it the next. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to storm later.” She continues, oblivious as always, and Stacie actually does facepalm this time, sliding off the couch and into the kitchen, missing the way Aubrey’s eyes follow her with a sad sort of longing.

 

Stacie pops her head around the doorframe a moment later, a frown on her face when she notices that Aubrey has left. With a shrug, she goes about making her own coffee.

 

*

 

Stacie was exiting her afternoon class, finally done for the day, when she spots a familiar head of blonde hair across campus. Without a second thought, she dashes over the quad to catch up with her.

 

“Hey.” Stacie exhales as she falls into step next to Aubrey, who jumps slightly at the sudden presence at her.

 

“Hey.” She smiles over at Stacie, deciding to ignore the slight flush on Stacie’s cheeks and the quick rise and fall of her chest, not quite willing to admit to herself how seeing Stacie in that state makes her feel. “You done for the day?” She asks, receiving a nod from Stacie.

 

“Yeah, thank God.” Stacie huffs with a roll of her eyes. They’ve spent weeks on the same material, so much so that she could probably recite it in her sleep. In fact, she’s pretty sure she had a dream about it the other night - it was interfering with her Aubrey dreams.

 

“That bad, huh?” Aubrey teases as she bumps her shoulder into Stacie’s, threading her arm through the brunette’s.

 

“You have no idea.” She smiles when she feels Aubrey tighten her hold a little bit.

 

“Tell you what, why don’t we get some coffee? On me.”

 

“A whole afternoon spent with just you? I couldn’t think of anything better.” Stacie flirts, sending a wink in Aubrey’s direction, who lightly blushes at the attention.

 

“I’m sure you could think of a number of better things to do.” Aubrey mutters, mostly to herself but Stacie hears and frowns at the comment. She’s going to have to work on that. She stops in her tracks, causing Aubrey to stop as well, turning to Stacie with a confused frown. Stacie reaches around to grab Aubrey’s hands, squeezing them gently.

 

“I couldn’t think of  _ anything _ better.” Stacie implores, not once breaking eye contact with the blonde. Aubrey’s the first to look away and to break their hand holding, when she turns back her expression has a sadness to it that couldn’t be hidden by the smile she’d painted over it.

 

“So, coffee?”

 

Before Stacie can blink, Aubrey is pulling her along.

 

*

 

Stacie’s about to knock on Chloe and Aubrey’s bedroom door when she hears a muffled voice say her name. She doesn’t want to eavesdrop but she’s a naturally curious person and so she leans on the wall next to the door.

 

_ “Bree… why don’t you just tell her?” _

 

_ “I can’t.” _

 

_ “Why not?” _

 

_ “What if she doesn’t feel the same?” _ Stacie frowns because hadn’t she made it obvious?

 

_ “Are you kidding me? She literally flirts with you  _ all  _ the time.” At least someone noticed,  _ Stacie thought.

 

_ “That’s just how Stacie is, she’s friendly with everyone. Besides, I’m far from good enough for her” _

 

_ “Are you kidding me right now?”  _ Chloe’s voice is raised and Stacie’s eyes widen because she hasn’t heard Chloe yell at Aubrey like that since they were arguing over the Pitch Pipe.

 

_ “To quote you, Bree,  _ _ could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat.”  _

 

Before Stacie could escape, the door to the room opens and Chloe nearly runs into her. Chloe’s eyes widen when she sees who she’s run into.

 

“How much of that did you hear?” She asks, turning to look back into her room.

 

“Enough.” Stacie shrugs. Chloe nods, casting one last glance into her room, before leaning closer to Stacie, presumably out of Aubrey’s line of vision.

 

“Good luck.” She whispers and walks a few steps away before she turns around. “By the way, I’m totally routing for you.” She offers a thumbs up as she walks backwards and Stacie can’t help but laugh lightly.

 

Stacie takes a deep breathe, suddenly very nervous, and walks towards Aubrey’s room. She finds the blonde pacing the length of the room, completely oblivious to Stacie’s presence as the brunette leans against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. She lets the blonde pace a few more times to work off the nervous energy before she knocks on the doorframe.

 

Aubrey stops in her tracks, looking positively green, her eyes wide, and mouth opening and closing, unable to find the words to explain what Stacie had just heard. Stacie offers her a smile, hoping to ease the anxious energy clearly coursing through the blonde.

 

“You know…” Stacie starts, pushing herself off the frame and slowly making her way over to Aubrey. “If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I’d never run out of flowers to give you on our dates.” Stacie finishes, reaching for Aubrey’s hands and internally sighing in relief when the blonde doesn’t pull away. She waits for her words to sink in, smiling when Aubrey laughs lightly and interlocks their fingers and pulls her closer.

 

“This whole time?” Aubrey asks and Stacie grins because Aubrey is  _ finally  _ getting it, is finally putting the pieces together.

 

“This whole time.” Stacie confirms, brushing their noses together, grinning when she hears Aubrey’s breath hitch at the action. 

 

Surprisingly, Aubrey’s the one to close the distance, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss and Stacie exhales into it. She’s been waiting so long for this moment, waiting for the other shoe to drop, and it’s better than anything she could have expected. 

 

After a few moments, Stacie reluctantly pulls away, smirking when she sees Aubrey chase her and it takes everything in her not to give in, but she has one thing she needs to address before they go any further. She gives the blonde another peck before fully pulling away.

 

“Aubrey?” The blonde’s gaze meets her own, a slightly dazed expression on her face, making Stacie bite her lip because it’s really hard to resist her when she’s looking at her like that. “I need you to know that you’re enough for me. More than enough.”

 

Stacie’s looking at her so earnestly and Aubrey nods minutely, tears welling in her eyes as she pulls Stacie into another kiss, her hands going to cup Stacie’s cheeks. Stacie wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and holds her as close as physically possible, savouring the feel of having Aubrey in her arms.

 

_ Finally. _

 

*

 

“Hey, Bree?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Are you calling me Lucifer again?” 

 

“First of all, I didn’t call you Lucifer the first time, you did that all by yourself. Second of all, will you please just let me say my line?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

 

“Oh my God,  _ Stacie. _ ”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
